Galick Gun
Galick Gun (ギャリック砲, Gyarikku Hou, also "Garlic Cannon") is one of Vegeta's signature attacks, an energy wave similar to Kamehameha. It is capable of destroying large planets if enough power is put into it. To utilize it, Vegeta curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, fuchsia-colored energy beam that emanates from his hands and body. Vegeta first used this move against Goku in their first fight during the Saiyan Saga. When Goku countered the Galick Gun with a Kaio-ken x3 Kamehameha, Vegeta noted that the two skills are evenly matched. Eventually, Goku's Kamehameha outmatched it easily by using a quadruple Kaio-ken. Much later, Semi-Perfect Cell used this attack against Vegeta in his Ascended Super Saiyan form, to no effect. During Vegito's fight against Super Buu after he absorbed Gohan, Buu used one of Gotenks' attacks which consists of a Kamehameha wave and a Galick Gun. In Dragon Ball GT, Vegeta would used a blue colored version of the Galick Gun during his battle with Baby Gohan. Variations The Galick Gun has many variations: *'Finger Galick Gun' – Vegeta used technique very similar to Galick Gun to destroy the planet Arlia and its moon, only it was fired from the finger and spiraled like the Special Beam Cannon. *'Final Galick Cannon' – Vegeta delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a one-handed Galick Gun through the enemy. He used the technique to kill Zarbon. This technique is used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Double Galick Gun' – Vegeta charges up a Galick Gun in each hand and fires them both together with twice the power. Vegeta uses this in an attempt to destroy Frieza in his second form. Frieza, however, was unharmed and unfazed by the attack. *'Final Burst Cannon' – A supercharged version of Galick Gun used by Vegeta in his last attempt to destroy Frieza. However, Frieza managed to kick the attack up into space, creating a huge explosion many times bigger than Planet Namek. *'Double Galick Cannon' – Vegeta places both of his hands on the opponent's chest and fires a huge yellow energy blast against them. Vegeta used this to kill one of Babidi's henchmen, Pui Pui. This technique is one of Vegeta's Super Attacks in the ''Raging Blast'' series. *'Super Galick Gun' – A full powered version of the Galick Gun, created and used by the Great Ape Baby. It is capable of destroying an entire planet if charged, and inflicting massive damage even uncharged. Vegeta also used it earlier against Baby Gohan's Super Kamehameha. **'Renzoku Super Galick Gun' – In a crazed attempt to destroy Super Saiyan 4 Goku, the Great Ape Baby launched a rapid fire of powerful energy bullets, each of which are inferior in firepower when compared to the Galick Gun and the Super Galick Gun. *'Crimson Galick Gun' – A game-only version of the Galick Gun created by Vegeta upon achieving Super Saiyan 3. In this state, the Galick Gun's power is greatly enhanced and gives off a crimson aura, similar to the 10x Kamehameha. *'Super Ghost Kamikaze Gun' – The mini version of the Galick Gun used by Super Buu's Super Ghosts. The Super Ghosts put their hands in a Masenko position and say "Galick Gun" while performing it. Super Buu's Super Ghosts used this attack against Vegito, who dodged it. Origin The attack name can be translated as Garlic Gun or Galick Gun. In keeping with the Saiyan pun on vegetables, it is named after the vegetable "garlic" ("ga-rikku" is the Japanese way of saying "garlic"). Category:Attacks Category:Techniques Category:Offensive Techniques Category:Attacks used by Vegeta Category:Energy Attacks Category:Energy Waves